


Calm

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: Jyn finds out that the Empire is building a second Death Star.





	

When Jyn was stirred from her sleep by the sound of her door opening, she reached for the vibroknife beneath her pillow. It wasn’t until she sat up and oriented herself that she recognize figure shrouded in darkness.

“Sorry,” Cassian said softly, regret in his voice.

Jyn thought that it was because he tried to be quiet and not wake her until he crossed the room to her and sat down. He’d been on a mission for eight days, deep cover on an Imperial-occupied planet. She reached for him without hesitation, stroking his cheek and tangling her fingers in his hair.

“I’m a light sleeper,” she told him, as if he didn’t know.

Cassian simply nodded, glancing away from her. She recognize the look on his face. He looked tired, and not just physically. Like it was emotionally taxing not to tell her whatever was on his mind.

“What is it?” Jyn asked, dread settling in her chest.

He didn’t look at her for a few moments. Jyn thought she was going to have to ask him just before his eyes lifted again.

“They’re building another weapon,” Cassian finally said.

It took a long time for his words to process in her head. Jyn stared at him blankly for a long time before shoving the covers away and scrambling out of bed.

“Jyn-” he said, reaching out towards her.

She leaned out of the way of his hands, quickly changing out of her night clothes. As soon as her feet were shoved into her boots, Jyn darted out into the hallway. She knew that Cassian was right behind her as she hurried her way through the base and to the command center. There was no doubt in her mind that at least some of the council would be meeting right now. Her suspicions were confirmed when she burst into the room. General Draven was standing amidst a crowd of mostly higher ranked rebels. He looked as though he’d been waiting and when his eyes fell on her and Cassian, Jyn knew why.

“Have you told her?” he asked Cassian.

Jyn didn’t pay attention to his response, staring straight at Draven.

“How do you know?” she asked.

They both knew that he didn’t have to elaborate.

“A few days ago, a team of Bothan spies infiltrated an Imperial base and discovered information about the new battle station,” Draven’s scanned the room before looking back at her.

Jyn’s hands curled into fists and she felt as though the ground beneath her shifted as anger built up in her chest.

“How far along are they?” she asked, fighting to keep her voice from wavering.

“It isn’t operational.”

Jyn took a deep breath, letting the tightness in her chest ease a little bit.

“We have to destroy it,” she said.

Cassian’s hand found hers and she looked at him.

“We will,” he told her confidently.

She nodded once before looking back at Draven.

“The rebel fleet has more information about the station. All available personnel is leaving this base in four hours to join them. We are going to need every single one of you for this one. I’m sure you are well aware that failure is not an option.”

A murmur of agreement went up around the room and with a nod, General Draven turned away as if to dismiss them all. Jyn couldn’t bring her feet to move. She almost felt numb as she curled her hands into fists. It was hard not to feel the stares of the people around her. They all knew her as a friend and fellow fighter. But they also knew her as Galen Erso’s daughter. Finally willing her body to move, Jyn turned on her heel and shoved her way through the crowd. Damn the rest of the rebellion, she was ready to go and blast the Death Star out of the sky herself. No one stood in her way as she rushed through the corridors back to her room.

Jyn didn’t acknowledge anything or anyone as she slammed her way into her room and seized the first thing her hand found. The holoprojector shattered when it hit the wall but Jyn didn’t even flinch. Before she could snatch up something else to destroy, two familiar hands caught hers and she was suddenly pulled into a warm body. Everything about him was home to her, from his smell to the feeling of his arms wrapping around her and the sound of his soft whispers in her ear.

“Shhh,” Cassian soothed, stroking her hair. “That’s it. Breathe.”

Jyn didn’t even know that she was gasping out sobs until the roaring in her ears faded away and she was met with the sound of her own tears. Gripping his jacket in her hands, she sagged into him and let him hold her up. Jyn didn’t even care who might see through the still open door of her quarters. She let him hold her tightly as rage and devastation coursed through her in equal measure.

“I promised him,” she managed to say, the words barely forming. “I told him we’d get rid of it.”

“We did,” Cassian reminded her without letting go. “We destroyed the first one and we’ll destroy this one too.”

Jyn wanted to believe him. If they were being honest, their contribution to the destruction of the first Death Star ended when they flew away from Scarif. If it wasn’t for an extremely capable pilot-turned-Jedi, they might never have seen an end to the weapon that her father gave his life to see destroyed. This time, Jyn fully intended to be a more active participant. As she pulled away to look up at Cassian, she saw the same fire in his eyes that stirred in her heart.

“They don’t get to do this,” she said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I won’t let another Jedha or Alderaan happen. Not again.”

Cassian leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead before lightly brushing his lips over hers. Jyn couldn’t help but relax beneath his touch, her eyes closing and her thundering heart slowing to a more normal pace.

“You’re not alone,” he whispered.

Jyn nodded, the reminder bringing her back to herself. Cassian knew that the words could center her. Sometimes she just needed to be reminded that she didn’t have to work on her own anymore, even after years of belonging to the family that they created.

“Chirrut and Baze?” she whispered.

“Already packing,” Cassian confirmed. “K2 is prepping the ship.”

Bodhi would be flying with the rest of his X-wing squadron. They would all do their part. As she leaned into him again, burying her face in his shoulder, Jyn knew that her father would be proud of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
